Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the invention generally relate to methods and apparatus for controlling fluid flow in a riser.
Description of the Related Art
In wellbore construction and completion operations, a wellbore is formed to access hydrocarbon-bearing formations (e.g., crude oil and/or natural gas) by the use of drilling. Drilling is accomplished by utilizing a drill bit that is mounted on the end of a drill string. To drill within the wellbore to a predetermined depth, the drill string is often rotated by a top drive or rotary table on a surface platform or rig, and/or by a downhole motor mounted towards the lower end of the drill string. After drilling to a predetermined depth, the drill string and drill bit are removed and a section of casing is lowered into the wellbore. An annulus is thus formed between the string of casing and the formation. The casing string is temporarily hung from the surface of the well. A cementing operation is then conducted in order to fill the annulus with cement. The casing string is cemented into the wellbore by circulating cement into the annulus defined between the outer wall of the casing and the borehole. The combination of cement and casing strengthens the wellbore and facilitates the isolation of certain areas of the formation behind the casing for the production of hydrocarbons.
Deep water offshore drilling operations are typically carried out by a mobile offshore drilling unit (MODU), such as a drill ship or a semi-submersible, having the drilling rig aboard and often make use of a marine riser extending between the wellhead of the well that is being drilled in a subsea formation and the MODU. The marine riser is a tubular string made up of a plurality of tubular sections that are connected in end-to-end relationship. The riser allows return of the drilling mud with drill cuttings from the hole that is being drilled. Also, the marine riser is adapted for being used as a guide for lowering equipment (such as a drill string carrying a drill bit) into the hole.
There is a need, therefore, for an annular isolation device that is able to selectively control fluid communication in a wellbore of the riser string.